The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for coating and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for coating food products.
The food industry coats foods in a variety of different ways to apply coatings, such as batters, to food products. Representative patents showing various ways of applying batter to food include U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,099 to Croan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,067 to Schmidt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,311 to Kempf; U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,052 to Hough; U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,586 to Kiwiet et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,099 to Benson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,755 to Morine et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,367 to Morine et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,294 to Morine et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,083 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,217 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,509 to Essex; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,938 to Sarukawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,583 to Jarrett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,848 to Chedville; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,890 to Makujina.
One method of applying a coating to food involves dipping the pieces of food into a batter. Dipping methods are advantageous because they provide a coating over an entire piece of food. However, the dipping material gradually becomes contaminated by food product residue transferred from the food to the batter as successive pieces of food are dipped. Eventually, the batter must be disposed of, resulting in a relatively large amount of unused batter that is wasted.
Another method of coating food involves spraying a batter through a nozzle directed at the food, which is transported on a conveyor belt underneath the nozzles. Nozzle methods typically provide coating on only one side of the food product. Moreover, the nozzles frequently become clogged with batter, especially if the batter includes particulate material. Thus, the viscosity of batter that may be applied using the nozzle method must be minimized in order alleviate clogging the nozzles. Moreover, the size of any particulate material contained in the batter must also be minimized in order to prevent clogging of the nozzles.
Yet another method of applying coating to food involves the use of rotary atomizers, or spinning discs. Coating food using a rotary atomizer typically involves spraying batter through a nozzle onto the surface of a spinning disc, from which the batter is sprayed onto the food product. Typically, the food product is transported by the conveyor belt, as in the nozzle method.
What is needed in the art is a device and apparatus for encapsulating or evenly coating all surfaces of a food product, with a relatively high viscosity fluid that may include particulate material, while minimizing waste and contamination.
The advantages provided by the present system and device include a method for encapsulating or providing substantially even coating on all sides of the food product. The device and method provide substantially even coating of articles regardless of their position on a conveyor belt. The method also provides minimal contamination to the batter, thus allowing recycle and re-use of previously dispensed batter from the spraying process. The devices and methods of the present disclosure also allow fluids with a wide range of viscosities to be applied to food products. Additionally, the design of the present rotary atomizing devices allow a wide range of particle sizes to be added to the fluid and dispensed from the device without clogging the fluid distribution nozzles.
In one embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a rotary atomizing device that includes two spaced apart opposed discs, each having a perimeter and an interior surface. A central hub is disposed between and connects each disc. A bore extends coaxially through the first disc, the central hub, and the second disc. A flange extends substantially perpendicularly from the interior surface of each disc at the perimeter of each disc.
In another embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to a rotary atomizing device that includes a disc having a perimeter and opposing outer surfaces. A frustum extends from each opposing outer surface. Each frustum has an outer surface and a face parallel to the disc. A bore extends coaxially through the disc. A flange extend substantially perpendicularly from each opposing outer surface of the disc at the perimeter of the disc.